


The Little Doll

by MFU



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: Yandere SCP's and their tiny thumb-sized s/o- what could go wrong?
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Introduction

I am a researcher at the notorious SCP foundation. Every single damned day of my life, I am subjected to horrors and things the normal folk would never believe. It is hard, tough work, however- we make a difference.

Here, we keep monsters and things alike away from the innocent eyes of the public. We stop mass world apocalyptic situations, we handle things that would want nothing more then to see all of us humans perish. 

Hair kept back, you wore a tight fitted office shirt and the same lab coat as always. You swear it had been over two weeks since you last washed it; you must stink. The constant smell of death made up for that though.

"Miss Y/n to section 2-9-A."

I rolled my eyes, sarcastically longing to go to that room. With something that could kill me. No, with something that WOULD kill me.

I knocked on the door, nervously waiting to be let inside by the same guard as usual. Stepping inside, to see an empty chamber staring back at me. Confused, I asked the guard beside me:

"What exactly am I going to be testing with today?"

He pointed to a small item on the floor. "That. It is a newly recovered SCP."

"Right... and the number?"

He paused, stammering. He clearly did not know. "It is fine. Just... let us get this testing over with."

Stepping inside, I had little idea what would happen to me. Approaching this rock like item with curiosity, picking it up and-

The sharpest pain flooded my veins, dropping the small item with a clatter. Taking one last look to the guard, before I noticed the window to the chamber moving higher and higher. 

No! I looked at my hands, watching them grow smaller! I was growing small! 

I gasped, half afraid, and half excited. The guard outside calling to me, saying to touch the item whenever I wanted to regain my normal size once more.

Oh wow! This was so odd! I stood between the lines of a square tile on the floor. My feet would usually just fit inside, but now I was the size of one of my own toes!

I covered my ears quickly, the breach alarm sounding so suddenly. Looking up in horror, the red lights dancing along the wall. Just going to turn towards the item, before everything went black for me.


	2. SCP-073

I woke up, groggy. Looking around to see myself sat upon a big metal desk. Shaking my fatigue away, I rose to my feet unsteadily. The drop down from this surface making me panic. 

Stranded, I paced for a short while, before looking up and noticing the door to the room open. Crisp clean shirt, tight black trousers, almost scruffy black hair. "Cain!" I jumped up and down, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, Y/n! You are awake, at last." He spoke in the same monotone robotic voice.

"Yes, yes! I... wait. How did I get here?"

Cain fell silent, avoiding the answer, before he asked. "Are you hungry? You should try to eat or drink something."

Well, it seemed like a good idea. I was in shock, and a drink might be nice.

To be honest, I did not know what to expect. I was expecting a water bottle in his hands, or a cup. It seemed I had yet to adjust to my new size. 

But, when he placed a small bottle lid down with water inside, I refused.

"Cain! No. I am not drinking from this. It is humiliating!"

"Well, I am afraid you have no other option, Miss Y/n. You need nourishment, and I can only provide it this way."

"Go get me that item, the rock thing! It is in the-"

"I know where it is. I found you in that room."

"Huh?" But, why did he... what?

"I have had my eye on you for some time, researcher Y/n. However, as a euclid with 99% of the foundations documents to my knowledge, it was impossible to be by your side. This way, though, I can keep you here, with me."

"Cain... h-hold on..."

I was terrified. He placed both his hands on the desk, and crouched in front of me. Shuddering, I was transfixed by his deep but deadpan blue eyes set on me. Shaking and trying to use my arm to conceal myself as one of his fingers hovered over me, patting my head gently.

"Take me back... please!"

"Back where?" I trembled feeling how his index finger wrapped around my waist. "If I let you go, you would be stepped on or hurt. No, I simply cannot do that."

He used his other hand to slowly push the small water dish to me. "Just stay calm, you will be alright with me."

Submitting, I walked over and knelt. Trembling with humiliation as the SCP I had worked with numerous times observed me attempting to drink. Shaking as I got back up, nervously waiting for him to speak.

"Cain?" He hummed in response. "Is the breach over?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, people will be looking for me?" 

"Yes, but they will not find you here."

I gulped loudly, unsure if I should cry or not. And so, just like that, I would watch him leave the room, return, leave, return... never seeing anyone but him. How many days had passed? I tried to keep count by the meals he gave me, but I was losing track.

Maybe five days with him, and he had set himself down before you, speaking lowly. 'I have rules I expect to be followed. Behave and get treated well, misbehave and well...'

But, no matter how kind Cain was, this was a kidnap. I had to get out. Fashioning an attempt with tissues and cloth laying around, I was determined to get down from this table somehow. Just managing to tie the rope to the table edge, before the door opened.

I felt afraid; what would he do to me? But, I was doing no harm. Just trying to escape.

He picked up the little rope I had made, tossing it away emotionlessly. "What were you doing, Y/n?"

"I just... I really want to be back to my original size. Please?" He stared blankly. "We can still... talk and... be together, Cain!"

But he kept silent, clearly frustrated. Even with that lovesick look on his face. "Cain?-"

"It is not you, Y/n, it is me." He paused again. "I have high standards... and when my little darling misbehaves..."

His hand hovered over you, terrifying you. You remembered his warning. "I won't misbehave! I wont! Please, think this-"

"Through? Oh, I have. I thought every little detail through before I even had you here with me." He grabbed you between his thumb and index finger gently. "There simply is no escape for you, darling. However," he chuckled, "I was surprised you made it this far without slipping up. Nonetheless... let me enjoy this moment with you, darling."

You felt his hands roughly ripping off your tiny dirty clothes, leaving you bare. Shaking from head to toe, he used his index finger to push you down. Ignoring your protests as he carefully grabbed your panties, and your thigh on accident.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Y/n, I am so sorry... are you alright?"

You open your eyes to his face hovering right over you. You yelped, when his lips gently pecked your stomach. Whimpering again when his tongue went between your small legs. Your small hands doing absolutely nothing to bat him away. And soon, you gave up, completely soaked between your legs from his and your own juices.

Laying there exhausted, only for him to pick you back up gently, placing you into the small makeshift bed he had made. 

"I will see you soon, Y/n..."


	3. SCP-035

I opened my eyes, panicking when I look around and see a sea of orange. Following one very large leg, connected to the other, and then turning and looking up. I wanted to scream, but I figured it was too late for that. Staring up into the face, or mask, of SCP-035. 

Trying to run only had me moving in circles, since he had sat cross-legged in wherever we were, and placed me directly in this prison of his limbs. I could not even find my own voice to try and yell at him or beg him. 

He did not even speak, making me cower as he shuffled slightly. His hand outstretching towards me. I tried to run in the opposite direction, only for his other hand to brush me so I landed into his other open palm. Freaking out, terrified, I could only hang onto his thumb and prey to whatever God was listening for help.

He stopped at a desk nearby, placing me there. Still not speaking, he held onto the desk edge and crouched. Staring at me excitedly, and I was paralysed by those big violet hues watching my every move. 

"SCP...035..." I tried, wondering if sternly making a command would work right now. "I demand that... that you... p-put me back... and... leave me be..."

I flinched, laying on my back and pushing my hands in front of myself as he placed his hand next to me. Using his index and middle finger, he made his hand walk around me as if it was someone my own size. And, when I looked back up at him, he had propped his features against his palm; elbow on the desk, just enjoying toying with me for a while.

"035, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Oh!" He jumped out of his daze. "My, my, how rude of me." 

Pushing his features right close to my very small body, I was sure I was only inches away from touching the area above his nose, as I recoiled into myself fearfully.

"Of course I am listening to you. Even when you are this small, and I can do whatever I wish to you... I am listening, yes."

Their was this predatory smirk to his façade as I tried to speak. "Take me back to room 2-9-A, please. I need to return to my original size. Do this, for me, and I will make the foundation restore your host privileges." 

"Hmm," he tapped his chin in thought, "a very, VERY, tempting offer... But I am going to have to decline."

"Wha- but why?"

"Because," he grasped my tiny hand between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to spin round and around- like some fucked up dance. "I have what I want right here."

"Wait!" I was so dizzy, falling flat onto my face when he let go. Gasping as I felt him pluck the back of my trousers, lifting me until I sat up straight again. "035... how did I even get here?!"

"Simple. I came to find you. And, you can imagine my delightful surprise when I found you like this."

"But... you came to find me? And... now..."

"And now, you stay that size. I'll make sure you never go back to that room."

I panicked. I cried quickly, falling to my knees. Terrified by his harsh words.

"Come now, you will be just fine." His cold finger reached for me with upmost precision, stroking my cheek a little. I tried to push his finger away, but obviously failed. 

I do not know what happened, everything a blur. I just remember him spinning me around, admiring me, making me wince and cry out... comforting me.

But, like magic, we both looked to the door. The breach seemingly going under control now as I silently cheered. But 035 frowned, annoyed.

"You are not getting out of here, ever, Y/n. I will make sure that only I can look after you now."

I shrieked a little when he picked me up, placing me on the cold floor of his cell we had been hiding inside. And shrieked harder when some men came in with guns, instantly destroying his host.

And then, everything was silent. Too small for the cameras to pick up. I cowered in the corner of the cell, my stomach rumbling and mentality a mess.

035 had been placed back on the alter/stand type thing the foundation kept him on. I was still always on the floor, hiding in fear of being trampled. At one point, I had tried to go to the window and catch someone's attention, but the whispers in my ears were so harsh- so I quickly learnt that 035 wanted me to remain obedient in the corner of his chamber.

Frightened, I could only shake as the breach lights came on again. Pushing myself further into the wall as some stray D-class was lured by 035's call, quick to place the mask on their face. And, I could only cower as those smouldering purple hues set back on me again.

035 seemed desperate, picking me up without remorse and basically dropping me onto the same desk surface. He vanished for a few moments, before re-appearing, in a hurry.

I yelped when he shoved me down, his finger on my chest. Trying to push him off, sobbing and angrily yelling as he pulled me clothes off of me harshly. Left naked, he kept me pressed down on the surface as he reached for something.

I panicked when I saw some kind of tape in his hands, watching him remove small pieces before slamming my arm down with one digit. And soon, each limb of mine had been stretched out and tied down.

It hurt, trying to lift one of my limbs. The tape weighing more then I did, obviously. I jumped, shouting in surprise when I looked down and saw him using a cotton swab to pull down my underwear gently.

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

"And, why would I do that? You've been teasing me, trapped here in my cell...~"

I groaned, feeling that soft material of the cotton swab against my opening. Trying to pull my arms free, despite having no way off of this table at all. 

"Are you ready, little doll?"

"Wha- AH!"

I felt the item slowly push itself inside of me, just resting there. 035 was 'kind enough' to keep it still whilst I panted, adjusting to its size.

"Please, no...-"

He began moving it in and out of me, just watching as I was completely destroyed by something so small compared to him. Hungry eyes set on my tiny body as I tipped my head back, moaning and pleading. He stopped when I released loudly, grinning as he removed the item and spared a glance to the door.

The sound of chaos outside as he clearly intended on escaping with me. He ripped off the tape slowly, making me yelp. Inspecting my burnt arms, trying to conceal my self as I sobbed; yelping again when he snatched me up, slowly shoving me into the orange jumpsuit pocket.

I could feel his hand tap it a few times for good luck, before he head outside.


	4. SCP-049

"How very very interesting." 

I had been frozen since I opened my eyes, not even moving an inch. I was staring back at 049, his broad form devouring all light from reaching me. One of his hands behind me, preventing me from stepping backwards, and the other prodding and caressing me.

"What a predicament you find yourself in, Madame Y/n..."

"I...I...-"

"Hush, no need to speak. I assure you, I understand how traumatising this might be for you." 

With my breathing softening under his calming voice, I stepped forwards gently. 

"049... please... could you... help me... get to my normal size?" He stared at me coldly, amber eyes blinking a few times. "I... you're a... brilliant doctor... and-"

"Y/n." He interrupted coldly. "There is no need to fret. Relax; no harm shall come to you, even as you are in this size."

He moved away from the desk I had woken up upon, jumping when he returned and slammed a book beside me . "I apologise... was that too frightening? I must remember that noises and vibrations you experience have been doubled."

He paused for a moment, a glimmer in his eyes. But, then he opened up his book. You shyly crept closer, taking in all these sketches and notes. Watching as he began scrawling notes about you, your size, your actions.

"049... maybe... once you are done here... I could be returned to room-"

"I am afraid not."

"Huh?"

"As it stands, it is far too dangerous to venture outside. And in your state, impossible. No, a delicate little thing such as yourself must remain here, with me."

"So... you're going to keep me safe? Until the breach ends?" Wow, I could not believe my luck!

"Yes, I shall. However, on the contrary, you will not be leaving after either."

I panicked. "049? What? Why?!"

He slammed the book shut, making me fall onto my backside in fear. His cold eyes gazing down at me. "Because, dearest Y/n, it had always been a pleasure working with you. Rather, my life had become a pleasure with you in it. And, I am well aware you need to make contact with that odd item to regain your size once more. However, I refuse to let that happen. For now, you have little other way to walk away from me this time."

"049! No! Let me go-"

He banged his fist on the table, frightening me to death.

"I will not! You are going to sit there, and... accustom to your new life with me. And only me."

I stood up. This standoff between me and him; our eyes meeting as I sneakily tried to look for a way out. Turning to run, only to have him pin me down with one finger on my back.

"Ouch!"

He had me laying on my stomach, trapped as I felt his finger brushing through my hair. "Stop that!" I demanded, but was only met with a smooth chuckle.

He scooped me up, holding me in his palms like a sacred product as I was lifted to the height of his gaze. His eyes full of admiration and... love... as he looked at me.

"Oh, Y/n, how I had waited to hold you like this... even if the circumstances are... odd. Nonetheless, they work in my favour, and I will not waste such an opportunity."

He placed my back down, using his thumb to hold me still as his hand moved over to his scalpel. My words a string of babbled pleas.

"Oh my god 049 no please dont do this please-"

"Be still, I will not harm you."

Wincing, I felt him cut away my attire. Even my underwear. But the scalpel was double my size, I could not move an inch in fear of dying.

He cut my bra and panties last, admiring me as I lay still and vulnerable. "Now, do not move..." he commanded with a small chuckle, turning round and then turning back with... a paintbrush?

What was that? I-

I burst into laughter when he ran it down my chest, sending me into a fit of hysteria, before he placed it between my legs. I tried shutting them, but he used his finger to pry one open, leaving me exposed. And then-

"AH~" I moaned loudly, the tip of this brush toying my clit. Covering my face in shame, he gently plucked my arm away. "Let me see your face, little darling..."

And I came, over and over, ashamed of myself.

Days later, and I was yet to be found. Everyone too afraid of 049 to enter and search the draw, where he had been keeping me. Tucked away in a dolls bed with dolls clothing, I relied on him for food, water and all other needs.

Perhaps a month had passed, and 049 had been granted access to a beautiful golden bird cage. He never said why, only that he would like one. And the foundation complied.

Trapped behind my prison bars, I paced angrily.

"Come now, sing for me... my little finch~"

But I crossed my arms. "put me back to my size, 049! I am a human, not a bird! And I am not your pet either!"

"Now, now, these things take time, little love... and you are my little caged bird until the day I trust you to join me outside..."

So, here, I would spend the rest of my days... His caged bird.


End file.
